The Winx Kids
by shelby.godfrey1
Summary: What if the Winx retired from transforming and they all had kids and they each had girls. Now its the kids' time to shine and go to Alfea for a wild adventure that will change them all. Now when the kids need their parents help the Winx have to transform again and the Specialist will have to get the capes and their swords to help their kids. See where their adventure takes them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Winx club all settled down and started their families. Bloom and Sky both lived in their own kingdom, but once they got married, Bloom went to live with Sky in Eraklyon. Bloom still visits her family on Sparks and her sister, Daphne became the queen since she was the oldest, but after Bloom and Sky's marriage Bloom became Queen of Eraklyon. A year later, they had a baby girl and her name was Ashley. She became a part of the Dragon Fire from Bloom and got fast reflexives from her father, Sky.

Stella and Brandon also got married. They were both the Queen and King of Solaria. Then a year later, they finally had a baby princess and they named her Aurora who also has her mom's power which is the fairy of the sun.

Next, is Musa and Riven, and they finally worked out all the differences and got married, so that made them the Queen and King of Melody. Once again, a year later, they had a beautiful baby girl named Harmony. She loves music just like her mother and she also has her father's bad temper.

Now Aisha and Roy, first they started out as not liking each other, but they finally warmed up to each other. They dated and then got married and became the rulers of Andros. They had a baby the same year since they were the last to get married. They named the baby Oceana and she is the fairy of water and tides.

Flora and Helia were in love the first time the met. They got married and became the Queen and King of Lynphea. A year later, they had a beautiful baby girl named Willow. She is the fairy of nature and she also had her mother's shyness and friendliness.

Last is Tecna and Timmy, they were made each other since they were both smart and into technology. Well, they got married and became rulers of Zenith. A year later, they had a baby girl named Lily, she is the fairy of Technology, she also got the smarts from her parents and she also had a hard-time with expressing her feelings since on Zenith they rarely did that.

They all stayed connected over the years with each of their daughters. For at least three months they would take them to Earth to hang out and go to the Fruity Music Bar and the Winx would put on a concert for them and the little kids would sit there and watch since they didn't let them go until they were two years old. They had been friends since they were born. Their parents retired from being a fairy unless it was necessary, so they could raise a family, but what they didn't know is that they were going to have to transform once again for one more time to help their kids with the biggest battle the kids and the Winx will ever face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The girls had grown into beautiful girls and they were all finally 16 years old and they were all about to go to Alfea. All of the girls started packing so they can go to Alfea. Their mothers opened up the portals for their daughters and all of the daughters said goodbyes to their parents and then started walking toward the portals and before they went through the portal they all waved goodbye to their parents then went through it. They each planned to walked in with each other and that's what they did. They walked to where Griselda was so she could check them off as arriving and make sure that no one sneaks in. They all said who they were Griselda let them pass. Then once everyone was in, Griselda started walking back and forth saying, "this school will be your home for the next five years, but that could change because the rules at this school are based on discipline at this school, if you do not follow these rules than I will myself take you to the door. This is not a magicians school, you're not here to learn hocus pocus consequencly you may not use your powers away or other fallen areas, in that case the only place you can use your powers is if you're in a classroom with teacher supervision, is that clear?"

They all nodded our heads and then the professors and the principal Ms. Faragonda came out towards us. They made it to us and Ms. Faragonda said, "Welcome to Alfea, the best fairy school in the whole Magix, now come on in as we begin our orientation where after it we shall know each other better. Now being a fairy is hard work and I know you can all do it and keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you when you need it. Now enough of all the boring stuff, feel free to look at your surroundings, but beware that there are evil things lurking about. And keep away from the witches of cloud tower, now run along. You have free time until dinner and we will all see you tomorrow and classes start at eight sharp."

They all left to go find which rooms they had. Ashley and Willow are in a room together. Harmony and Lily are in a room together, and then Aurora and Oceana were in a room together. They were all in rooms right next each other just like their mothers, their mothers always told them of their adventures at Alfea and how they met their dads. They couldn't wait for the back to school dance their mother's told them about it was so exciting, they might actually find their soul mate like their mothers did. The dance will be tonight and the girls will make sure they look really cute. They all met in Aurora and Oceana's room.

Ashley said, "Omg! This is so cool. I can't believe we're all here right now."

"I know, we are going to be just like our mothers and go on fantastic adventures just like they did and meet boys." Oceana said.

"Speaking of boys, we have to look cute for tonight to impress the red fountain boys, so you know what that means. SHOPPING!"

"Do you ever think of something else besides shopping?" Harmony asked.

"I mean like mother like daughter am I right." Then they all laughed.

They all took a bus to the shopping mall and all went shopping. They all grabbed cute outfits and then headed back to Alfea. When they got back they all got dressed in their outfits. Ashley was wearing a blue dress. Aurora was wearing a short colorful dress. Harmony was wearing a pink dress, Willow was wearing a red dress, Oceana a green dress, and Lily a purple dress.

They finally were ready and headed to the party. Finally the red fountain guys came and then the party begin. The girls tried to find some guys to dance with. Finally a group of five guys came up to them. One guy came up to Aurora and said, "Hi, my name is Jacob."

"I'm Aurora." Then he took Aurora to the dance floor.

The next one was Darien and he said his name and Harmony told him her name, and he took her to the dance floor. Then a guy named Chase came up to Willow and took her to the dance floor. Oceana was also taken by a guy named Skyler and Lily was approached by Bailey. Ashley was left all by herself . She didn't know what to, she thought that no one liked her and that the others were prettier, than her. She wanted to go back to her room, she was not having any fun and that's what she did. What she didn't know is that someone was waiting for her, he just wasn't there yet, but he will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The five girls that were on the dance floor finally realized that Ashley wasn't at the dance anymore, so they told the guys that they had to go to find their friend. They all went to find her they went to find Ashley. They went to go check her room and they found her, right when they walked in Aurora was the first one to ask, "Why are you in here when there are cute boys down there?"

She answered back, "Well you guys were having fun down there dancing with the guys and I just wasn't having that much fun, I didn't have a guy to dance with I guess it's just because I'm not as pretty as y'all, so what's the point?"

Oceana sat down beside her on the other side since Aurora was on the other, and so she said, "Sweetie it will be okay, trust me while your mom, Aurora's mom, Lily's mom, and Harmony's mom all had their guys, or boyfriends, while mine and Willow's mom didn't, until they found the perfect guy, well I mean my mom suffered heartbreak when her first soul mate died, but she ended up moving on to my dad, and they are happy together, so even when your first love doesn't last forever you'll end up finally someone else, but you will never ever forget your first love. So where I'm trying to get at is that we may have found that special someone that's right for us, but that shouldn't matter because you'll find someone for you one day I promise."

Then Harmony said, "And a boy shouldn't be the only reason to be happy and have fun at a party when you have friends that love you dearly, so let's have some fun and go party."

"You didn't get cute just to sit in your room all night while a party is going on downstairs." Willow said.

"Aww… I love you guys thanks." Ashley got up and opened her arms and her friends came in to hug her, then they went down to the party. They had a blast including Ashley.

Back at cloud tower while the party was going on there were three witches making a plan for revenges. The witches were Pearl, Athena, and Lacy. Pearl's power was to storm conjuring, but not like stormy she made even worst storms like rain and tornados and even hurricanes, and so on. Athena had the power of fireballs and lightning bolts, she could throw fireballs and lightning bolt that would make fire when it hit the ground. Last, was Lacy and her power was mind control. She could control people's minds and tell them what to do, but she also had the powers and could chant spells, too. The reason they wanted revenges because the Winx Club destroyed their cousin which is Icy, Stormy, and Darcy, and even though the Winx didn't go to Alfea, they were going to take it out on their kids, and do what their cousins were suppose to do and destroy them once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The next day was classes with Professor Paladium, but it wasn't at the school it was out in nature. Finally when they got there and Professor Paladium said, "Now class for today's exercise you will be learning how to listen to nature without any magic at all. Just listen to nature and you will find out where to go t get to your destination. And remember it's not enough to hear the voice; you must listen to it as well. Now go in your groups and go into the forest." Then he vanished in midair.

There was three groups and Ashley, Aurora, Willow, Harmony, Lily, and Oceana were in a group together and they started walking and then they landed in a swamp like thing. Ashley spoke, "What is this, it's so gross."

"Maybe it's a creature, and these are not quite that friendly." Lily said, as she started lighting up her hands to do a spell.

Before she could do it, Aurora said, "Wait, Lily, we can't use magic we got to listen to nature, use your senses."

"Oh okay."

"What is that smell? It smells like old socks, or something." Aurora said.

"It's some type of gas; we better get out of here, now." Harmony said. They all ran away behind a tree that was cut down.

"How do we know what it is?" Oceana asked.

"Let's find out now," Ashley said as she picked up a tree limb and threw it on the bubble, and it busted into a gas in the air.

"That's an indecisive gas; it could have turned us into stone."Willow said.

"Well let's get going we have to finish this task." Ashley said.

Then they saw a red fountain hover car above them and then crashed. "What was that?" Willow said.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Aurora said. They ran to where it crashed. "It's the boys." The boys had crashed in the swamp.

"Hey boys why are y'all out here?" Oceana asked.

"We were transporting a really big thing." Skyler said.

"It's too late for that Skyler because the Cerberus is already out." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Skyler yelled at him.

All of the girls yelled, "A Cerberus!"

"Oh don't worry he has an ankle brace on so he won't get far." Skyler said.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen, it came off." Another guy said. They had a new boy with him and Ashley thought he was pretty cute.

"And who are you?" Aurora asked a little too rude.

"I'm Aaron, and you are?"

"I'm Aurora, and this is Willow, Lily, Harmony, Oceana, and this is Ashley."They all waved at him as Aurora said their name.

"Well I don't think you guys can catch it yourselves, so do you want us to help?" Harmony asked.

"Sure, if you girls can keep up, let's go." Darien said.

After all of the walking they heard some screaming, so they all ran and found some of their classmates with the Cerberus cornering them, Ashley said, "Let's go girls."

They all transformed into their fairy form, and gave it all they had, even the boys tried, but it wasn't enough when they were all down, the Cerberus ran away.

"It's getting away." Willow said.

They were all going back when they overheard something and they went to see who it was, and they realized that the witches Pearl, Lacy, and Athena let out the Cerberus from the guys hover car. They weren't going to confront them because they had to get back to class, and that's what they did.

The guys dropped them off and left them, the girls waved goodbye to them. The professor Paladium walked up to them and said, "Girls since your group is the last one to arrive I am going to have to give you a 0 for the punctuality, but 30 points for generosity, 40 points for courage, and 50 points for listening to nature, and that makes your group the highest in the class."

"But they were the last ones here." A girl from the class said."

"Yes, but I never said this was a race, or a competition, and they listened to nature and saved your butts from that Cerberus."

Then they headed back the school and the girls went to Ashley's room and they all sat down and Harmony asked, "Who do you think those girls were back there?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out soon." Ashley said. In her mind she thought,_ "Those girls did sure look familiar like from my mom's stories."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After all of that, they were wiped out, so they all finally got dressed and went to bed because they had school at eight in the morning. When the morning came they went to professor Wizgiz's class together. He taught them how to change form, but to start it off he made them change their hair with a mirror, and they all did it.

Once class was over they all went to their rooms and Aurora brought Aaron up, she said, "So Ashley I see you had taken a liking to that new guy at red fountain Aaron."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied back as she was blushing.

"Yes you do, we all saw how you were looking at him." Harmony said as they other girls nodded.

She was still blushing as she said, "Well I guess I kind a do, but it doesn't matter if I like him or not, cause he probably doesn't like me back, so what's the point."

"Ashley, he likes you and if he doesn't then it would be his lost because you are amazing and your beautiful, so just let him get to know you first and I bet he will like you, trust us." Willow said.

"Thanks girls, I love y'all. I'm going to go for a walk right now, I'll see y'all in the morning or when I get back." Then she left, and went to walk around the campus. While she was walking outside she finally sat down on a bench and then she saw the three witches again and wanted to stop them, so she transformed and said, "Hey witches, I think you need to get out of here."

"And who's going to make us?" One of the witches asked.

"I will." As they started fighting they were also having a little conversation. "Who are you? You look familiar."She had asked them.

"Well why don't you asked your mother who destroyed them." Another one said.

She thought for a minute and then got a surprised look and then asked, "Are you related to the Trix in anyway?"

They were still fighting and then they other one said, "Yes we are and to be exact we are their cousins."

"But why are you here?"

"To get revenge on your parents, but since their not here, then I guess you're the best we got, isn't that right Lacy, and Pearl?"

They just nodded their head and both said, "Yes it is Athena."

She finally figured out their names and she kept fighting, but it just wasn't enough because right before everyone else looked outside and before the witches ran off, they had managed to make her fall and hit her head pretty hard and wouldn't wake up. They took her to the nurse and her friends wanted to see her, but the nurse told them that she would be okay and for them to get some sleep for classes tomorrow. That's exactly what they did.

The other girls went to class and after classes were over the boys came over to Alfea because they heard the news about the witches and to see if they were okay and the girls told them about Ashley.

Finally Ashley woke up and had the worst headache of her life and her legs felt a little numb when she got up. She had to find her friends and tell them about last night. She finally found them after looking in their rooms. She started walking toward them and they all saw her and the girls ran up to her and hugged her and asked her if she was okay and she said, "Yes I'm okay I just have a really bad headache and my legs feel a little numb, but other than that I'm perfectly fine."

She then fell because her legs became too weak, and Aaron caught her and he carried her to a bench to lay her down and she woke up and they asked, "Are you okay?"

She jumped up and said, "Yes, but that's not the point, those witches from last night I knew they looked familiar when I first saw them. Girls, do you remember the witches our parents fought over and over, you know Icy, Stormy, and Darcy?" They all shook their heads and she continued, "Well they are related to them, they are cousins and they are coming after us because our parents destroyed them and since our parents aren't her, well were the ones they are coming after us now."

"Well what do we do?" Harmony asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, and that is… destroy them, it's the only way, but I can't do it alone not when I haven't completely mastered my dragon fire yet, so can I count one y'all?

All of the girls shook their heads and then the guys shook their heads, and then Ashley looked at Aaron who was sitting beside her and he said, "You can count on me; too I got your back."

He took her hand as he said that, then Ashley took her hand away and said, "Thanks."

All of the girls went with their guys and Ashley and Aaron were stuck together sitting on the bench and it became a little awkward, so Ashley asked him, "So do you want to come with me to see Ms. Faragonda and tell her what we are going to do?" He nodded his head and off they went.

They made it to her office and she asked, "Hey Ashley, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda, and I'm fine, but that's not why I'm here."

"Okay, so what is it dear?"

"Okay those three witches that attacked me last night, well they are the cousins of the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and they told me that they want revenge on me and my friends, since our parents destroyed them. So what do we do?"

"Well the Trix always wanted Dragon fire which you have, so I'm thinking that their coming after you to still your power and then their coming to attack the schools."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well you might lose your power, and they will grow stronger." She started tearing up a little, then the headmistress said, "But you can get it back just like your mother did."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you will know what to do when the time comes, but let me tell you something that your friends can't fight by themselves that they will always need you no matter what happens. You will always have their friendship and love."

"So what you're telling me is that we're going to go into another war with them?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you.


End file.
